A Million Kiss
by TheDerpWithAPencil
Summary: <html><head></head>Hello its me, TDWAP. so, iv'e restarted a bit...little bit changed...anyway, A new character introduced to the sonic the hedgehog universe! how would she react to the Sonic characters? will she fall in love with this unknown stranger? Is something fishy going on with these assassins? what will happen? well, lets find out!</html>
1. Chapter 1

A Million Kiss

It was soon after May in mobius and Amber, a hedgehog that is know in her home village, was going to go pick some berries for her friend Sammy the Hedgehog.

Soon, she could hear a voice from the distance. As everyone knows Amber is a Mystery. She slowly started to walk toward the voices. "So what do you want me to do boss?" a Green hedgehog Amber has never seen before said. "I want you to get someone for me." a Cat in a hood silently said. Amber keep on watching

until they were about done with the chatting. Amber started to walk away until she stepped on a stick that made the loudest crunching noise.

She looked back and saw the two mobians look were she stepped. Amber, Frighten and scared, she ran for her life. "HEY"! GET BACK HEAR!" The green hedgehog said running after Amber.

Amber dogged trees and jumped over logs and animals. Soon, she was at the front gate of her little village until the green hedgehog grabbed her by her hair and tugged on it.

Amber screamed trying to get someone's help but he covered her mouth. Amber Bit the Hedgehog's finger as hard as she could. She dug her claws into his hand.

"You're not going anywhere." he said. Amber still in struggle for her life, a faint voice calling her name could be herd. "GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HER!" a white hedgehog said. It was Sammy. "Sammy!" The innocent hedgehog said trying to reach for her. Sammy used all her might to summon a

Giant Purple flytrap. Its hiss sounded like a creeper about to explode. "Whoa..." The green hedgehog said looking at the giant purple flytrap.

HISSSSSS...

It grew louder and louder. "Amber covered your ears!" She yelled at Amber. Amber doing so, she finally wiggled out of the green hedgehog's grip. He was dazed and was just looking at it. Then he got back on track and suddenly noticed Amber was out of his grip. "Damn it." He said running away from the village gate.

Amber was token to the village Clinic and was treated. "Who ever that was, he smelled weird." the doctor said smelling Amber's hair were the mysterious Hedgehog grabbed her.

"It smells like...Blood?" the doctor said finally figuring what it was. Amber though for a minute and was thinking

If Sammy wasn't there to help, she would have been chopped up and eaten or killed or even worse. "Good thing I came to the rescue!" Sammy said patting Amber's head and giving her a hug.

"Yea! I would have been killed or something!" Amber said with a relieved face. Another one of Amber's close friends was Marty.

"Hey Mart!" Sammy and Amber said. "Are you hurt?!" She asked with worry running over to Amber and grasping her hands. "Yea I'm fine." Amber said with a smile. Marty smiled back and gave her a hug.

After Amber was walking out of the clinic, another doctor grabbed her hand. "May I see you ma'am? It's only a second." the doctor said covering her face. "Shure! I'll be right back guys!" amber said walking with the doctor into a room.

The mysterious doctor locked the door and summoned an ice like sword. "Your mine now..." she said under her breath. Right about then, the green hedgehog busted open the door soot and ashes on him. "THE CLINIC ON FIRE

BOSS OUT! GO!" He said. He picked up the Cat and threw her out of the window with him following.

Sammy and Marty Rushed into the room seeing Amber Crying And curled up into a ball in the corner of the room .They scooped her up and took her out of the clinic as fast as they could. Sammy used a water weed **(it's a plaint they encountered in one of their adventures) **to put out the fire of the clinic. After all the dramatic things, they went out to the park. Another hedgehog she has never seen before walked past them. Amber looked

Back and examined his quills. "What you lookin' at?" Sammy asked looking over to Amber with a smirk. "N-Nothing!" She said looking back quickly. "Mmmm Hmmm..."

Marty said with a sarcastic grin. "Oh Shut up." Amber said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

The Green hedgehog belongs to Sega

Amber, Sammy, Marty, and the Cat in the hood belong to ME!

Made by: ME!

Idea By: ME ALSO! :D

DA DOCTOR BELONGS TO ANYONE! (His name is bob)


	2. Chapter 2

A Million Kiss

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Cave

"Hey Amber, dose this look good on me?" Sammy asked coming out of there bathroom with a green bikini on." HOLY CRAP YOU LOOK SO HAWT!" Amber said running over looking at her

"hawt?" Sammy asked looking down at her bathing suit. ".. You look cute Sam. "Amber said. Sammy and Amber were going to go to the emerald coast

To calm amber down from the incident that happen yester day at the clinic." My Turn!" Amber said taking a Rainbow striped bikini out of there little basket. Amber

Ran into the bathroom and put it on. She skipped out of the bathroom giving Sammy posses to see what she looked like." That's so cute as usual!" Sammy said

Getting her brown sunglasses and putting them on. Amber put some shorts on and a tank top on as well as Sammy did also. They ran out of there home and walked out of there village.

"Stay alert of Perverts, Kidnappers, and those other two." Sammy whispered over to Amber. "Ok. I'll be careful." Amber said staying close to Sammy. Soon, they were at

Emerald cost and was on edge of the sand. Sammy breathed in the beautiful air and smiled. Amber Ran on the edge of the water and jumped right in. she swam around and around

Until something poked her. Not knowing what it was, she held her breath and dunked her head under. Looking around, she saw a shadow across one

Of the rocks. She swam sward the shadow and looked over the corner. There facing her was a Narwhal Mobian. "Hi!" Amber spelled in the water. The Narwhal waved And gave her a conk shell." The names Armada." The narwhal said under the water. Amber was running out of breath so she swam to the surface with Armada following her.

"My name is Amber." Amber said looking down at the narwhal inches from the surface. The narwhal looking frightened swam away." SHARK! EVREYONE OUT OF THE

WATER!" a life guard yelled into his microphone. Amber turned around seeing a giant shark fin.

Amber Panicked but noticed something. The shark had long hair...and a spear in it's...HAND?!."AMolina shark?!" Amber said looking surprised. The Shark passed by Amber heading

Striate toward Armada. Armada swam for her life with the shark following her. They did flips in the air and bubbles could be seen from the surface of the water.

Sammy called Amber to get to the shoreline but Amber didn't hear her. Just then an Arm tugged Ambers making her go under water with out much breath. A hand covered her mouth and

Amber didn't have anymore breath. She fainted as she was dragged under deeper. Soon later she opened her eyes and saw something sparkly. She sat up and her jaw dropped. She was

Facing millions and millions of colorful crystals hanging from the sealing and sticking out of the ground. The cave was dark but the reflections of the crystals

Helped her see. She stood up and took a step forward. The ground was cold and wet. Amber started to scan the area for any signs of danger but there was

Nothing but fish flopping around and crabs scavenging for food. Amber walked to one of the crystals and rubbed it slowly. She walked down the sparkling cave

Looking at her surroundings more. "What did you find?" a deep voice asked. "well i-i-i-i-i found something pretty! and its not sp-sp-sp-sparkly like the crystals."

Another voice said sounding nervous. Amber had all the courage to speak up. "Who are you?" Amber yelled at the voices putting all of her Anger into that

Only sentence. A shadow could be seen on the cave wall. Amber backed up some making shure she wasn't in range of the shadow. "We won't hurt you." a handsome vice said.

"You didn't answer my question! WHO ARE YOU!?" Amber yelled violently at the shadows on the wall.

she was at the point were she would use her powers or a demon would corrupt in her." my name is Markis." the voice responded. "And I'm Henry." The handsome voice

Also said." and I'm the leader. Fargo is the name." a head could be seen around the corner. A snake like person "Slithered" out in front of amber. He was VERRY tall

Compared to Amber. Amber backed up a bit more looking into his eyes. She looked behind him and saw a like injured butterfly and a pray mantis like person. For some reason,

Amber thought about singing for some reason. She started to hum. "What are you singing? It's beautiful..." Henry said walking over to amber and putting his hand

On her shoulder. "Sing it." Fargo said to amber. "What? why?" amber's face turned a nice shade of pink. "I just want to hear how good your voice is." Fargo leaned

In front of ambers view and smirked at her .Amber thought she sung horrible. She sighed and started to sing.

"What is love?"

"Baby don't hurt me"

"Don't hurt me"

"No more."

"What is love? Yea Yea!"

"Oh I don't know why you're not there."

"I give you my love but you don't care"

"So what is right? So what is wrong? Gimme a sign-"

A big boom could be herd above them." Girl, you need to leave. Now. It's going to rain soon." Markis said. "Do you know how to swim?" Fargo asked looking at Amber. "Yea." Amber answered in a high tone .Amber was about to leave until Fargo stopped her. "Hear. You can have this." Fargo handed her a crystal rock witch was in a rainbow pattern .Amber took the rock and jumped right back into the water. She swam back to the surface seeing it was about sunset. She saw Sammy slightly crying with her knees agents her chest. "Heeeeeeey Saaammmmyy!" Amber said looking over at her pail. "AMBER!" Sammy yelled with joy pouncing on the light blue hedgehog. "Were you raped?! Did u get hurt?! OH tell me you didn't get raped! "Sammy asked in worry. "HEY. Don't worry Sammy. I'm fine." Amber said reassuring Sammy. Amber looked over seeing that hedgehog again that she saw in the park. His quills moved with the wind and he looked at the sunset. His eyes of amber stayed focus on the beautiful sun going to sleep. He stood up and stretched. He looked over at amber and Sammy. His eyes touched ambers but she quickly looked away with her face a shade of three reds. "C'mon Sammy. Let's go..."Amber said wile grabbing Sammy's hand and dragging her with her.

The hedgehog amber saw the other day belongs to: Sega

Amber, Sammy, Armada, the shark lady, Fargo, Henry, and Markis belong to: ME! (T.D.W.A.P)

Idea by: Me

Story by: Me also


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Greetings

"Grab my hand!" the mysterious hedgehog said leaning forward to grab Amber's hand. Amber reached for it wile hanging off a cliff. The below was dark and noises could be herd from the blackness. She touched the tip of the stranger's finger thinking that she could grab his hand. She let go of her right hand and missed his grip. Amber fell into the darkness screaming. "AMBER!" the hedgehog yelled at her crying tears of blood.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

Amber gasped and sat up. She looked around seeing her normal bedroom. She sighed in relief that she was not in that cavern of evil. She threw her alarm clock at the wall making it break. Amber ground and stood up out of her bed. She put on her casual pink fluffy slippers and opened the door. She walked down her stairway and saw all the lights off. She flipped on the light switch to her kitchen and made some coffee. She sat down and relaxed on the soft sofa. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "To you Linda." the news reporter said. "Breaking news. 2 criminals by the names of Ice the Cat, and Scourge the Hedgehog went into Canvis Arks and killed one suspect, and also injured one." Linda, the news reporter on "Good Morning with Cal" said. Amber leaned forward interested in what she had to say. "Amber Crest and Bob Veins were the two Mobians who were attacked. Police are investigating and are going to question Amber. 12 people are at Amber's doorstep flashing cameras and and asking questions." Amber's eyes widened and walked over to her door. She thought of something to say to make them go away because she wanted her morning in peace. Amber thought of a brilliant idea! She messed up her hair and made an angry face. She swung the door open revealing people. "SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP!" she yelled and slammed to door in there faces. "Well it looks like she is trying to get beauty rest." Cal said with a smile. Amber herd footsteps above her and saw her best friend, Sammy. "Hey Sam." amber said with a faint smile. She handed her a coffee mug and said "I made coffee. Help yourself." Amber went up stairs and put on her casual clothes. "So were do you want to go today?" Sammy asked taking a very small sip of her coffee. "Well from the looks of it, I'm going to have to be questioned by the police." Amber sighed leaning her head back and propping it on the sofa. "Questioned? Is it about those two people who attacked you?" Sammy looked over at amber in an annoyed expression. "There names are Ice and Scourge." Amber corrected her. "And yes. Also, they killed a man." Sammy sighed and took a giant gulp of her coffee. "Ow!" Sammy yelped touching her lip. "Be careful, it's hot." Amber teased at her. Sammy Shrugged and went upstairs to change. "AHH!" She jumped out of her bedroom with only her Bra on and underwear. "What?" Amber stood up and looked at her. "There's something at the window..." Sammy stared to slowly back up.

Amber walked into her bedroom and looked out the window seeing something or SOMEONE... she opened the window and yelled at the person, "HEY CREEP! GO AWAY! MY FRIEND IS TRYING TO GET DRESSED!" The stranger suddenly blushed uncontrollably and zoomed away with a blink of an eye. "There. All better." before Sammy could walk in, the door swung open with a bulldog dressed in a police officer uniform walking in. Sammy looked over making eye contact with the bulldog. She squealed making amber jump. "What's wrong?" Amber rushed out of her friend's bedroom and stood in front of her pail. "WHY IN THE WORLD DID U BRAKE INTO OUR HOUSE?!" Amber violently yelled at the officer. "You could of at lest knocked!" Amber walked down there wooden stairs finding herself in front of the officer. "Ma'am I'm the sheriff of police and I'm hear to question you about the attack that happened in the clinic of this town." he showed his police badge to her and offered her hand. "Let my friend get dressed. I want her to come to incase this is a setup. Sammy rushed out of her bedroom seeing the officer again. She looked away not wanting him to see her face. It was filled with embarrassment. "Sammy c'mon lets go." Amber walked past the officer and walked out of her cozy home. Sammy shyly walked past the officer following Amber out to a police car. "There is Amber crest walking out of her home and is about to inter the police car." News lady amber had no idea what her name was said. Another police officer was in the car waiting. "Heeey! What took you so long?" a Male bat asked the Bulldog that was with Sammy and Amber." We came hear to get chicks?" Sammy summoned her sword which was a giant venomous Thorn and glared and the Bat. "Woah, ok easy calm down. Didn't mean to say "Chicks" I meant to say Young Ladies." he said frightened at Sammy. She melted it back into her palm and stopped glaring at the scared one. "So, why did we pick these "Young ladies" up again?" the bat asked the bulldog. "we are questioning her." he pointed at amber with his thumb witch amber though was rude. She too his thumb and put it back in its right place. The bulldog shrugged. "It's not polite to point. Especially at a lady." Amber told them. "Yea we know our manners yada yada yada." the bat seemed like he didn't care at all. "Oh really?" Sammy had her game falconine looked at the bat" been there done that" "I think I'm going to teach BOTH of you a Lesson. "Sammy cracked her fists making amber get goose bumps. "Don't you dare think about it" The bulldog pulled out his gun and layed it on his lap. "I think I might stop this car..." Sammy took her hands and they glowed though her gloves. The car jerked forward and stopped. "HEY, STOP!" Amber yelled at Sammy to stop using her powers. "Fine, what ever." Sammy's gloves stopped glowing and the car could move again.

Soon, they were at the police station and they got out of the car. "What took you so long?" a blue hedgehog said. "Sorry Pail, we got a fighter." The bulldog teased and looked at Sammy. She looked grumpy. "Come with me kid," the hedgehog grabbed Sammy's hand and offered her if she wanted to go to the park. "shure!" Sammy smiled at the hedgehog and they walked down the sidewalk. "Bye Sammy!" Amber yelled over to her wile entering the building. "Take care!" Sammy yelled back at amber. Amber walked down the hallway and entered a small room. The walls were white and there was a small table with two chairs. There was a clipboard on the table along with a pencil cat walked in and she sat down. "I'm going to ask your some questions ok?" the cat reassured amber. "Ok." "So, do your have any relationship with Scourge?" she asked. "No. I have never met him." Amber relaxed in her chair and answered the questions. "Do you have any samples of him on you? or do you think you do?" she asked. "He grabbed my hair, there was blood... but I don't think it was his though..." Amber brought around her hair and showed a dark red stain. The cat took her pencil and rubbed the dark red spot with it. "This is defiantly blood. Come with me." she got out of her chair and exited the room. Amber followed her and they led into a research lab. "Good morning Blaze." a fox looked over to the cat. "Good morning Tails. Can you do something for me?" she brought around amber. "Shure. What is it?" Tails wasn't paying attention. "Can you take a look of this young ladies hair?" Tails looked over and saw amber. he smiled and waved." shure thing. sit down." tails rolled his wealy chair over and amber sat in it. "Ahh… I see…" tails saw the stain and replaced his white gloves with blue surgeon gloves. "Well well well. This isn't your blood?" tails asked moving it around "No sir." Amber said in a sturdy tone." call me Tails." he said wile reaching for some tweezers that were near him. "Ok "Tails"." amber smiled." what are the results?" Blaze asked. Tails pulled out an object from amber's red spot. It was a tooth. "How the hell did this get in hear?" he asked himself wile he put the object in a sample bag. "Maybe Scourge was in a fight?" Blaze asked in wonder.

Hours later, Amber walked out of the police station and headed toward the park. She saw Sammy and that blue hedgehog talking. "Hey Sam!""amber walked toward them smiling. "Wow that was so long!" Sammy stood up and gave amber a nice hug. "Who's your friend?" amber asked looking over Sammy's shoulder having eye contact with the blue hedgehog. "His name is Sonic!" Sammy sounded existed. "It's nice to meet you Sonic. I'm Amber, Amber Crest. I'm Sammy's sidekick. "Amber walked over and shook hands with Sonic. "Well it's nice to meet you Amber." he grinned and stood up from the bench he was sitting on. "I think I should get going." he stretched." Yea it's getting kind of dark anyway." Sammy looked at the sky discovering a dark grey color. "Sammy you can go home. I'm going to enjoy the dark as much as I can." Amber's hands intered her pockets acting calm. "Are you shure?" Sonic asked looking concerned. "Yea ill be fine, I can take care of myself." Amber leaned on the giant Oak. "Well cya later guys!" he said wile speeding away. "Cya Sonic! Bye amber!" she ran out of the park gate and disappeared. Amber walked down the cobblestone path and looked at everything. The fireflies became to be noticeable and most of then landed on her. Amber smiled still walking down the path of Cobble until she herd laughing and teaseing. she backed up seeing Sonic and a black hedgehog laughing at the hedgehog in frount of them. it was him again. the white hedgehog she saw at the beach. "LOL Pothead!" sonic pushed him making fall on the ground. he got up and keep on walking. he had bruises on him and scrach marks. Amber was horrified by the sight. she sneeked out of the park and walked quietly behind them. then Amber had enough. She speed past sonic and the black hedgehog and grabbed the white hedgehog's hand. "What the?!" the white hedgehog said when she grabbed his hand. "Woah! Hey! Wait!" Amber didn't hesitate to drag him but he keep up with her. "HEY!" the black hedgehog ran after them. "Don't look back." Amber yelled at the white hedgehog. Amber ran though the gate of her village with the white hedgehog still holding her hand. Amber swung her house door open and threw the innocent hedgehog in. she locked the door and took a deep breath in and then out. Amber looked over the the hedgehog and saw him frightened. "w-who are you!?" he yelled at Amber. "SHHH!" Amber ran over putting her hand over his mouth. "Mmf!" he struggled. Amber had no choice but to somehow make him shutup. She ran into her kitchen with her hand still covering his mouth. she grabbed a frying pan and hit him right smack on the head. He fell to the ground. Blood drew onto the floor. He wasn't dead, he was just violently knocked out. She dragged him onto her sofa and put a blanket on him. She also put an icepack on his head to try to stop the bleeding.

Sammy must have been asleep because she would have come to investigate what was going on. Amber grabbed a sponge and scrubbed the blood off the floor. This looked liked a murder scene from the movies. There was a small pink spot from the blood and Amber moaned. She dug the sponge into the pink spot finally getting rid of it. She cleaned the sponge and her hands. She sat back in her kitchen chair. "What happened?" he herd a voice behind her. She saw the white hedgehog sit up and look around. "You're awake." Amber walked over and sat next to him. "AHH!" he fell backwards off the sofa. He quickly got up and walked backwards bumping into the wall. "D-don't hurt me please!" he fell to his knees and took cover like something was about to fall on him. "I'm not going to hurt you." Amber walked over and went on her knees also. she put her hand on his cheek comforting him." you n-not?" he didn't looked that worried now since Amber comfort him. Amber got off her knees and walked into her bathroom. She grabbed a wet rag, some bandages, and 15 Band-Aids. She sat on the soft couch and patted her hand on the empty space. The hedgehog walked over and sat down in the empty space. Amber washed away the dirt on his cuts and bruises and put the Band-Aids on his very small cuts and bruises. She bandaged the big cuts and the giant purple bruises. "there." she put the last bandage on him. "Um what's your name...?" The Stranger asked. "Amber." She answered. "What's yours?" she looked up at him. "S-silver... and did u kidnap me?" he scooted back a little. "No… well maybe…" And sorry I knocked you out." Amber looked away with her face red of embarrassment. "It's ok... Wait… you knocked me out?" he questioned with confusion. "I tried to make you quiet so they wouldn't find us but u wouldn't be quiet… so I kinda knocked you out..." Silver took amber chin and made her look at him. "It's ok. I should of shut my mouth so I wouldn't be beat up again. And thanks for saving me. Wait I sound like a princess... what am I saying?" he let go I Amber's chin and hit himself. "Oow! I forgot I had a Band-Aid on my pinky…" Amber giggled at silver and got off the sofa. "Are you hungry?" Amber asked bending over and looking at silver. "Um not really..." Amber walked over to the kitchen counter and brought out Nutella and Penutbudder "Do you want Nutella or Penutbudder?" Amber looked over to silver. "Um I guess Nutella..." Silver didn't really care that much. "Grape or Strawberry?" "Grape please." Amber made a sandwich and gave it to him. "Have it." Silver grabbed the sandwich and devoured it. "And you said you weren't really hungry?" Amber teased at him and smiled. Silver chuckled at her comment." I actually think Sonic and that other hedgehog are gone." Amber put her ear against the door only hearing crickets and frogs. "His name is Shadow. The hedgehog you are talking about that was with sonic, is shadow." Silver corrected her. "Sonic never did that to me...he punched me, kicked me, and threw me around like I was a doll in his control…" Silver looked miserable. "Dose shadows not usually do that also?" Amber sat down next to him sadly. "He dose that all the time but sonic? No. not that rough…" Silver rubbed his arm. "Say no more." He looked up at amber. She had a disgusted face. "Let me get something. If should help you defend yourself." Amber quietly walked up her wooden stairs and entered her room. She took a necklace out of her jewelry box and walked back down. "Hear." she placed the necklace into the palm of Silver's hand. "It's a good luck charm. A snake-like man by the name of Fargo gave it to me." Silver opened his hand reveling a Rainbow Pattern crystal. "I discovered its power a wile ago." Silver slowly put the necklace over his neck. "I fell..." Silver couldn't Finnish. "Yes. I know. Calmer, stronger, and more happy." a random smile appeared on his face. "Thank you." Amber and silver hugged each other (but not in a Kissy Kiss Kiss way. eww no.).Silver suddenly blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hug you..." he looked away thinking that hugging Amber was a mistake. "Oh c'mon! You didn't do anything wrong! Give me another one!" Amber opened her arms out wide ready for a hug. "O-ok?" Silver slowly leaned forward for the hug. "Really?" Amber shrugged. "Fine ILL GIVE YOU A HUG!" Amber pounced and silver raping her arms around him and then rolling onto the floor. "There." Amber was on top of silver looking down at him. "Now that's a hug!" She smiled at him. She suddenly realized what position she was in and her face turned bright pink.

BANG

BANG

BANG

They looked over still in there awkward position. It sounded like someone was pounding on the door. The door was knocked down and Shadow was reveled at the door. "SILVER ARE U O-" he suddenly saw Amber and Silver in there position and blood came out of his nose. "Um... is this a bad time?" he asked. "W-wait! It's not what is looks like!" Silver tried to explain but nothing came out of his mouth. Other people were behind him like Sonic, Tails, Blaze, a Pink hedgehog and an echidna. Amber quickly got off him and ran into her room. "Amber?" silver got off the floor and looked at her bedroom door. "Nice. Just grate." Silver Pushed Shadow out of the way so he could get by and run to his house. "Thanks guys." Silver ran out of the village gate and into the woods. "S-silver!" Blaze called after him. "What did we do?" The pink hedgehog looked confused. "I think we interrupted on what they were doing..." a Chameleon randomly appeared out of nowhere. Amber ran out of her room still seeing the door knocked down. She quietly went down the stairs and stood at the door. "You own me a new door. AND an apologue." Amber crossed her arms not looking like the happiest person in the world. Everyone looked over at her seeing her frustration. "um we're sorry…" The pink hedgehog tried to apologies. "No. just… don't say anything." Amber felt anger in her. Amber felt like killing someone right now. She sighed. "Can we at least so something?" the echidna asked. "Shadow has done enough...I would punch you in the face right now shadow for ruing my property but that can wait until tomorrow." amber lifted the door up and set it to the side. "Why don't you do it right now?" Shadow had a smirk on his face. Amber stopped and looked up at him. "Your funny." amber looked at him. "I'm not kidding. Punch me. I want to see how strong you are." Shadow wasn't kidding. "Shadow, don't Evan start. She doesn't even have insane power." That sentence violently hit amber right in the chest. "OH REALY!?" Ambers Arm turned black and those green symbols appeared. "WELL YOU GONNA GET IT SHADOW!"Amber Punched shadows making him make giant holes into trees. He looked back at Amber shocked. "Holy Shit." Sonic was shocked at her power. "THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR BRAKEING MY DAMN DOOR DOWN!" Amber yelled violently over at shadow. Amber picked up the door and slammed it in place. Amber was in frustration and her wings grew out of her back. Amber fell to her knees and cried not wanting anyone to talk to her. "Amber?" Sammy was awake and was looking at Amber. "Don't talk to me please..." Amber covered her ears. "Amber..." Sammy ran down the stairs and gave amber a giant hug. "Shh... it's ok..." Sammy comfort her. "I can't do it anymore Sammy! I just can't." Amber buried her face into Sammy's chest. "Shh...Don't say another word…" Sammy rubbed her back. "What made you fell like this...?" Sammy asked. "Look outside..." Sammy got up and opened the broken door. "Sonic?" Sammy asked. "Sammy?" Sonic was surprised that she was hear. "What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded. "WHO IS THIS?!" The pink hedgehog rushed in front of Sonic looking at Sammy in anger. "DONT YOU DARE TAL TO HIM THAT WAY! IM AMY ROSE AND HES MINE!" she yelled at Sammy. "Excuse me?" Sammy gave Amy a Death Glare. "DONT MAKE ME HIT YOU WITH MY HAMMER!" a Hammer appeared in her hand randomly and she was ready to swing. "Don't make me stab you and make you get poisoned..." Sammy summoned her Giant Poison Thorn Bigger than Amy's Hammer. "Woah ok ok! Ill back of!" She dropped her hammer and surrendered "what did you do? " Sammy un summoned her thorn and put her hand on her hips"first of all-" "Well First of all I saw you and shadow beating up silver like he was a rag doll." Amber interrupted Sonic telling the truth. "What?!" Sonic didn't believe his ears. "Second, I save him from being killed by you stupidity. Third, a knocked him out with a frying pan...Forth, I gave him something to eat and healed his wounds and Bruces...Fifth, I gave him my special necklace to help him have good luck and then he gave me a hug on accident." Amber slowly got up. "Sixth, I gave him a giant hug and then we rolled onto the floor and was in a really awkward position...Seventh, Shadow kicked down the door and I got scared so I ran into my room...Eight, I didn't know what was happening I suspect he left. Ninth, a punched shadow making him make great giant holes in the trees...Tenth, Sammy woke up and comfort me because I was crying from the madness and now..." Amber wouldn't finish. Everyone was in shock. "He he I actually should of punched you in the face sonic now that I think about it... but shadow still deserved it..." Amber looked up at sonic and smiled. "What? Why would you want to punch him?" Sammy asked. "Because Silver said you beat him up unusually..." Amber felt like crying again put all she did was suck it looked at Sonic with a surprised face. "What!? You have not proof!"Sonic tried to defend himself. "I saw you push silver near the park. He was covered in cuts, scars, and was bruced. Also you called him a "Pothead"..." Everyone looked at him again still in shock of what he did. His eyes watered and he ran off. "Why would he do that?" Amy was crying of what she had heard. "He's a Hero..." Amy covered her eyes in still in shock.

ELLO! Ok so that was the end of dis chapter! :D I am going to be asking for some of your own characters! (If that's fine wid Chu 3)

Mail me your character's name, clothing, and what color his/hers fur is. (Also give a little description about your character, and what animal they are :)

Amy, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Espio, Tails, Blaze, and Scourge Belong to SEGA

Amber, Sammy, Ice, Belong to me (TDWAP)

The bulldog and the Bat belong to no one

Story by: ME! (TDWAP)

Idea by: ME ALSO! :D (TDWAP)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ice the Cat

Amber lay in her bed still sleeping. Remember when her alarm clock broke? Mmhmm... She was sleeping OVA TIME! "AMBER! WAKE UP!" Sammy rushed into Amber's bedroom and pushed her out of bed. "Ugh...why?" she mumbled under her breath. "YOU GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!" Sammy Yelled at her. Amber herd the word "Work"... Amber suddenly shot up and started to get dressed in her work clothes. She put on a magenta skirt along with a White long turtle necked shirt. She put on a light grey & magenta poka dot dot tie on. She put on long white socks and some black high heels. She took off her gloves and placed them on her bed side table. "I don't have time to take a shower anyway," Amber thought out loud. Amber grabbed her purse and ran out of her house. Amber started walking down the side walk until she heard something behind her. She looked over and saw Shadow on a motorcycle. "You need a hand?" he pulled over to Amber. "Yes please!" she got onto the motorcycle. "Hear have my helmet." He handed his helmet to her and she quickly put it on. "Thank you so much Shadow!" Amber thanked him. "..." he didn't respond. There was silence. "Tell me when too stop." Shadow ripped the silence in half. "By the way nice outfit." Shadow looked over to her complementing her. "Thank you." Amber smiled at shadow. It was like shadow had never smiled before. Amber shrugged and saw her destination. "Stop." Amber said. Shadow stopped his motorcycle and she got off. She handed his helmet back to him. "Thank you!" Amber said. Amber pulled out 5 bucks from her purse and handed it to shadow. "There is no need." he said. Amber got a free ride? AWESOME! "Oh, well..." Amber put the 5 dollar bill back into her purse. "Your welcome." he put on his helmet and drove away. Amber rushed into her work building and went to her office desk. She looked up at her clock. Right on time. Her boss walked in and smiled at her. "Good Morning." he said handing her a coffee. "Did you break your alarm clock again?" he asked. "Yea. Sammy had to wake me up. Amber sipped her coffee. He smiled at her. "That's good. You don't want to be late again." he said wile walking out. Marty walked in and they hugged each other. "Good morning." Marty said. Handing her another coffee but also handing her a donut. "I got your favorite." Marty gave her the donut. It was a tripple coffee chocolate supreme Donut. "Aww! You shouldn't of!" Amber devoured it. "Good morning by the way." Marty smiled at her. "Good morning to you to. Did you sleep well?" Amber asked typing away at her keyboard. "Yea. But I had a nightmare." Marty frowned. "At least it wasn't real right?" Amber Looked over to her and smiled. "Yea..." Marty smiled. "Well, I best be going. Bye Amber. By the way, nice outfit." She smiled and walked over to her office desk. "Thank you so much!" Amber yelled over to her. Amber typed away onto her keyboard like it was no tomorrow.

Later that night...

Amber was done with her documents and was playing pacman on her ipad. "Damn it, stupid ghosts." she said as she stretched in her office chair. She placed the ipad onto her desk and got out of her chair. It was dark and only a couple of people where in the office. She turned off her lamp and started walking out the door until she had the felling of being watched. She turned around seeing if anyone was looking at her. No one... "I need sleep..." she said walking out of the building and going into the park to look at the flyerflys and the moon. She sat down onto the cold bench and relaxed. She herd something brushing behind her. She froze in fear what was behind her. "Boo." a familiar voice said. "AH!" she jumped scared half to death. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you that hard," he came into sight. It was only silver. "Oh, hey silver!" she hugged him awkwardly. "How have you been?" she asked him as he sat down. "Good, but I have been hiding from blaze..." he got tense. "That purple cat?" she asked him. "Yea..." Amber put her knees up to her chest because it was freezing cold. Suddenly, something warm touched her back. She looked over seeing a jacket. She looked at silver. He smiled at her. "You looked like you where cold there." he said wile he rolled down his long selves. "t-thank you." she said wile blushing madly. She sighed as she looked at the stars come out. "You like stars?" he asked. "Yea, my father used to show me the stars and tell me stories of them." she smiled as the stars glowed in the night sky. Suddenly, a stick that was stepped on could be herd. Silver stood up. "Who's there?" he asked into the darkness. "No one!" a voice said following with an oww. "Really?" he asked into the darkness. Amber stayed still. "That's them..." she said into her hand scared. A cat walked out of the shadows with an ice blaze. "I came for her." she pointed her sword at Amber. "Why?" he asked stepping in front of Amber. "For her...Soul." she charged. Silver suddenly used his telcanesis to stop her. "w-what!?" she asked out loud. "Brother, Attack!" a green hedgehog jumped out of the shadows and pushed silver making him not able to use his powers. "Alright, u want to fight?" amber asked brave as she stood onto the bench. Both of her arms turned black and green symbols grew onto them. Her eyes turned clear white as they glowed. Her hair waved looking down upon them. They backed up. "What the?" scourge asked out loud before getting pounded into the ground and blood going every where. Her fists where lightning fast as she punched. Her last punch was a K.O. on scourge's face, well, what was left of it was his skull was. The inner stuff was still in there, ((eww why am I saying this? ;^;)) but his skull was seen. Ice gasped before Amber looked at her with those clear white eyes. Ice scrambled out of Amber's way from the powerful punch that gave into the ground. Silver used his telekinesis to stop her in her tracks. "Please don't do this!" she screamed. Amber suddenly, had pain in her lower stomach. She looked down seeing the ice blade's tip in her stomach. She pulled it out and broke it in half. She fell onto her knees as she returned to her normal self. "Amber!" silver yelled coming over to her. Ice fell onto the ground and ran for her life. He picked up amber and quickly ran to his apartment.

He quickly laid her onto his bed and ran into his bathroom getting a first aid kit. He took a rag and an icepack and laid it on the wound. He checked her pulse. "Shit, I can't believe I'm going to have to do this." he began to give her CPR. She was breathing, finally after 5 tries. "Ok pulse good, the wound looks kind of good... I need to have a closer look..." he suddenly figured out he had to remove her skirt to look at the wound. "OH HECK NO!" his face turned red. Some knocks where heard at the door. He quickly rushed to the door opening it to see shadow there. "I hear you scream, what's the problem?" he asked him. His face turned red. "Ahg well, u see, well," words chocked up in his through. Shadow looked behind his shoulder seeing Amber on his bed. "What's amber doing hear?" he crossed his arms. "w-what? OH! well you see there was a giant fight with this lady and scourge, and the ladies, sword like, was like, jabbed into her lower stomach where like, her like, Gahh how to I say this?" he was sweating and he was messing with his fingers. Shadow shrugged. "Was it near her private?" he asked. Silver's face turned completely pink. "Yea and I don't know what to do..." he scratched his head. "Moves aside kid," shadow said pushing his to the side. He walked over to amber, which was knocked out, and saw the wound. "Wow, she got a beating." shadow saw her knuckles bloody and tore up., and the cut, Oh god. Shadow began to take her skirt off and look at the wound. There where small ice crystals stuck in the wound. Shadow started to remove them with silver's tweezers and bandage it. "Dose she has a good pulse?" he asked. "Yea, but I HAD to give her CPR because she wasn't breathing right." silver said face palming. Shadow checked her pulse and her heart. "She's all good." he said walking over to silver. "Thank you soooo much shadow!" Silver smiled. "And next time when you wake me up, I will take my gun out and shoot you in the head." shadow walked out of the room and chaos controlled to his own room. That sentence made silver cold as dust. He closed his door and walked over to amber. He sighed. He propped a pillow under her head and let her rest. He sat down next to her and sighed. He lay down and placed a blanket over amber. He got his own blanket and covered himself with it.

The Next morning...

Amber stretched and yawned. She looked around not seeing that it was her room... she looked over seeing silver lying next to her. The gasped wile her face turned bright red. She got up not noticing the bandage but that only that she didn't have ser skirt on... "Gah!" she said covering her under where with her arms and hands. Silver rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. "S-silver..." she said her whole face Maroon. Silver quickly sat up. "A-amber what are you doing hear?" he asked not remembering last night. "I was going to ask you the same thing!" she said with anger in her voice. Silver looked down seeing her without any pants on. He gasped and fell off his side of the bed. "Gahh my head..." he went on his knees and recovered by rubbing the pain off." Amber-" he said before he was interrupted. "Did we have sex or something?" she asked with fear in her voice. "What no!" he said very weekly. Then the remembered what happened. "R-remember when scourge and that other lady attacked us last night?" he said while standing up and then sitting back down onto the bed. "Then...why am I hear?" he asked trying to look for her skirt. "You where stabbed accidentally by that ladies sword in your lower stomach... so I HAD to take you home. The hospital was miles away from the park..." Silver scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Amber, not paying any attention, finally found her skirt and put it on. "Well, I have to get home silver." she huffed. Silver turned on the TV and started to make himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down until the TV said "IMPORTANT NEWS REPORT" all over the screen. "wonder what this is…" he sat down quietly as he watched the news go on.

"Last night a local couple that was strolling in the park discovered the body of Scrouge the Hedgehog." said a Jessica, a brown cat with beautiful blue eyes said into the microphone. Silver spit out all his milk and cereal onto the floor in disbelieve. Amber also hearing the news gasped and ran right next to silver as she studied the TV screen. A picture was shown of the body. As the bloody image sank into there heads, they where both shocked. "We have asked some locals if they have seen anything around the area at the time of the accident." she walked over to a couple of people. "What do you know about this happening?" she asked a male hedgehog with a black shirt. "I don't know who did it, but they did the right thing." he said as he tapped his foot. She walked over to a Fox. "How do you fell and what are your opinions about this incident?" she asked the fox. "I fell grate! Who ever killed that fucker disserves money!" she said wile giving the camera thumbs up. "Good job!" she smiled into the camera with her shining white teeth. "Well, the Police are getting rid of the body and who ever killed him, will get a 1 million dollar check. Off to you debrea." she news woman smiled as she held the microphone up to her bright cheeks of light pink.

The TV flashed off from Silver touching the button on the remote that said 'off'. "We can't tell anyone..." amber said nervous and scared half to death. "Yea..." silver stood up and started putting his clothes on. Amber quickly ran out of the apartment. "Morning' Amber." Marty said as she pasted by. "Whoa! You look like u where in a tornado dude!" she walked over to the rushing hedgehog. "Mmhmm…" Amber walked faster. "You in a rush or something?" Marty speed up. "Mmm…" it was a yes or no answer. "What happened?" Marty asked her. "Ever watched the news?" she asked. Amber was getting nervous. "The news?" Marty asked. She thought for a mint. "I don't watch the news in the morning..." Marty said to her friend. "Aren't you supposed to be at work or something?" Amber asked her friend. "Yea. aren't you to?" she asked back." Amber stopped. "Yea... y-your right!" Amber started running like crazy to her village. As she approached her house, a lot of people where crowded around it. "Oh come on!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her. "OH MY GOD YOUR AMBER!" a bunch of girls rushed over to her fan gurling over her. "MOVE GOD DANGIT!" she yelled as she pushed every single girl to the ground. As she entered her house, Sammy was sitting on her couch relaxed as ever watching the news. "Hey guess what?" Sammy asked her partner. "What?" amber asked her? "Someone you don't like got Killed." she took a calm sip of her coffee. "I know. Cause I killed him." amber said under her breathe. "Grate." Amber said sarcastically. "Wow. Sarcastic much?" Sammy asked as she took another calm sip of her coffee. Amber groaned. "Amber, who do you think killed Him?" she asked. "Probably Ice." she lies knowing it was her. "hmp. good guess. i think it might be Sonic." Sammy said as Amber grabbed a cup of coffee. "im not going to work today." Amber sighed as she sat next to her partner. "why?" she asked. "cause..." amber felt some guilt come to her. "I..." she shuddered. "I-I killed someone..." she stared into her reflection of her coffee before gulping it all down. "Did you kill Scourge?" she asked still calm. "Yea... and I'm terrified!" Sammy placed down her coffee cup. "Gimme a hug." Sammy said as she saw tears flow down amber's cheeks. Amber pounced at her from the offer. "There there. I have been though the same thing." Sammy closed her eyes as she patted Amber's back to comfort her. "y-you have?" Amber asked amazed. "Before I explain, we need to close these windows." People where looking though the window flashing pictures. Amber approached the window and gave everyone the bird. She closed the blinds and sat back next to Sammy. "This was years ago, I was just a small girl, never knew my mother, I was separated with my brother, I was alone and used time travel. I was alone on a cold night new to this demention and I was walking into a supermarket until, BOOM!" Amber jumped back. "tHere where people on there knees with there hands on there heads scared half to death with a man in a black mask yelling at the clerk 'Give me all your money'. I was scared of course, but I had bravery in my soul."

FLASHBACK

"Hey!" the small Sammy yelled at the man in the black mask. He turned around and looked at her. "Hey, lookey hear, a little party pooper." he smirked at her. "Someone has the guts to face Me." he said as he pulled out a gun and pointed at her. BOOM. A bullet was fired at her. She fell to her knees. Holding her shoulder in a fist, everyone gasped as some mobian women and there children cried quietly. Sammy laughed. "Nice aim." she said as she held out his bullet and dropped it onto the ground. He stepped back. "How is this possible?!" he asked frightened. "I might seem normal, but inside, I got a soul of steal." her hands glew light green as well as her shoes. Her eyes glowed white as her body got corrupted by her inner thoughts. "All the damn things I have been though, I'm still a brave little girl." she said as she balled her hands into fists. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her face. Plaints of all kind grew around her. They charged at the man as he struggled to get them off. He screamed in fear as every one looked up on there knees in amazement. He was trapped and tied up in vines and flowers of all sorts. A giant flytrap summoned out of her heart and roared at the face of the man. Then, he gobbled him up. Blood flew out everywhere, onto the veggies, fruits, and fresh bread. Every one stared in shock as mothers and father covered there mobian children's eyes. Blood covered the plaint as they disappeared. Sirens where heard out in front of the market as a police man kicked down the door. "Where's the robber?" he asked. A little mobian boy said. "She ate him!" he yelled at the officer in amazement as he pointed at Sammy. "Ate him?" he asked as he looked over to Sammy witch was covered him blood. Then, she started to run in fear. She jumped out the window and ran towards the woods.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow..." amber said amazed. "Is all that true?" she asked. "Yeup. I even have a scar from the bullet going into my hand." she chuckled. "Can I see it?" Amber asked in wonder. "I prefer you not..." Sammy rubbed her arm in embaracement. "oh." amber smiled. "I get it." (Hey, it me TDWAP, the reason why Sammy doesn't want to show her hand is because she doesn't like showing her hands... she fells naked... x3) Amber smiled. "Well, time to relax, ill cya later Sammy. If you need me, ill be in my room listening to music." she said as se walked up her stairs. "Hey, wear where you last night?" Sammy asked. "Don't ask." Amber said while she entered her room. Sammy shrugged.

Scourge the hedgehog belongs to SEGA along with Silver.

Ice, Marty, Amber, and Sammy belong to me.

Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
